Termite infestations have been treated using bait stations and chemical barriers, individually or together. The use of bait stations has been considered to be more environmentally friendly because small amounts of pesticides are used. The pesticide is transported from the bait station to the termite colony by worker termites, which enhances the selectivity and effectiveness of the bait station approach. The location of bait stations may need to be changed due to treatment strategies or the lifetime of the equipment. Leaving bait stations in the soil too long after treatment has ended can cause damage to the environment.
There are a number of commercially available termite baiting systems including: Exterra Termite Inspection and Baiting System manufactured by Ensystex (www.ensystex.com), FirstLine Systemic Termite Control manufactured by FMC (www.perssolutions.fmc.com), the Sentricon System manufactured by Dow AgroSciences (www.semtricon.com) and the Spectracide Terminate Termite Home defense System manufactured Spectrum Corporation (United Industries Corporation) (www.dfwpest.com/terminate.htm).
Typically, the bait stations are placed at intervals along a boundary relative to a structure to be protected. The bait stations are typically first laid on the top of the ground in the general location of where they are to be installed and then dug in. Once installed, the stations generally blend in with general landscaping. The bait stations are periodically monitored to check on progress of the treatment. See, for example, Technical Manual 2013 Advanced termite Control Sentricon® and U.S. Pat. No. 6,922,940 B2.
At present, removal of a bait station is undertaken by the reverse application of the installation process. Trenching tools used to remove a bait station can damage the bait station and complicate removal. Properly removed bait stations can be reused. Damaged or abandoned bait stations impact the environment and can be a source of potential harm to children and unknowing adults.